The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Photinia serratifolia, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Oploo5’. ‘Oploo5’ is a new cultivar of evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in June of 2002 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Photinia ‘Jenny’ (not patented) in a production container block at the Inventor's nursery in Bavel, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings by the Inventor in Bavel, The Netherlands in 2010. Asexual propagation by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.